


Kiss It Better

by ferretboyandpotty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hospitalization, M/M, Secret Relationship, Triwizard Tournament, definitely not a slow burn, fast burn (is that a thing?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretboyandpotty/pseuds/ferretboyandpotty
Summary: After an accident involving quidditch, Harry is left in the hospital wing to recover. It was fine until a whining Draco Malfoy had embarrassingly injured himself and ended up in the bed next to Harry’s.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 51
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> I really hope you enjoy this fic :)  
> Please tell me what you think by leaving a comment! <3

“Bloody hell mate.” Ron said, a concerned look on his face. He sat at the end of the hospital bed, the morning sun peeking through the misted windows of the infirmary.

“Is it that bad?” Harry croaked, cracking his sleepless eyes open to look at Ron. He tried to focus on Ron’s face but everything he could see was blurred.

“I mean, Pomfrey said that you’ve broken 15 bloody bones and got a concussion, not to mention you can’t bloody see and also broke your bloody firebolt.”

“I think the firebolt is the least of my worries, Ron” Harry managed to chuckle before needing to cough.

Ron smiled at that but still looked as though he thought Harry would shatter to a million pieces if he moved again. “Look mate, I’ve got class. I’ll bring you all of your books and essay papers up at the end of the day. Hermione and I will see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry nodded but stopped immediately because he felt his neck would fall apart and he’d be the new Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry watched as Ron left the infirmary. He lowered himself back on his pillow and let out a loud groan. His whole body was stiff and aching but it serves him right for playing quidditch out of hours. Even though everything hurt, it was all worth it to see Ron’s face after he caught the snitch for the 3rd time. Maybe it was a good thing that was Ron was a keeper.

Harry could use a break after all, starting 4th year was tough and he needs several hours of sleep to make up for the ones he’s lost due to his nightmares. 

He turned his body around so he was laying on his side and closed his eyes. The next two weeks would be spent sleeping and waiting until he got back on his broom.

*

Harry woke up four hours later, hungry for food. As he cracked open his eyes and began to sit up, he heard a whining noise coming from just outside the infirmary. Ignoring it, Harry grabbed his glasses and took a dose of his medication so that his ribs could heal without becoming completely deformed.

Harry put the small cup down and as he did the door shot open, and saw Draco Malfoy being shoved slowly by Madame Pomfrey, who rolled her eyes as Malfoy groaned profusely. He groaned even louder as he saw Harry sitting on one of the beds, watching as he walked in. 

Harry looked back to his own bed, pretending to mind his own business as Malfoy was lowered on the bed, exaggerating in how much pain he was in. 

“Right, Mr Malfoy” Pomfrey sighed “Two weeks you will be spending here because of your foolish actions. You’ll have to get a friend to bring you classwork and you will need to take this medication every hour.” 

“Yes, Madame Pomfrey” Malfoy scowled. He turned to look at Harry and scoffed. 

“Potter.” He seethed through his teeth, glaring intently at the ink haired boy next to him.

“Malfoy.” Harry replied, turning back around so that he wasn’t facing Malfoy.  
He stared at the wall next to him, before he fell back asleep.

*

Harry woke again around 2pm, hearing whispering voices coming from the bed next to him. He could instantly tell it was Pansy Parkinson by the way she cackled and droned. 

“Potty has got himself into another accident has he? Does he need Mummy to come kiss it better?” Parkinson muttered to Malfoy, glaring at where Harry had his back turned.

“Pansy,” Malfoy sighed “I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re not in the mood?” Pansy giggled. “Well you were in the mood when you got yourself into this shit by pretending to be Potter.” Pansy condescended Malfoy, which she was often found doing. 

Harry wanted to sit up and ask why Malfoy was pretending to be him, probably to make fun of him, but as he was about to get up his body protested and thought that maybe it was a good idea to stay silent.

Parkinson babbled on about how another girl was getting on her nerves and Harry could tell Malfoy was getting tired of it. 

Harry couldn’t take one more second of her whining and was about to shatter his glass of water in anger but before he could do so, Hermione and Ron walked in.  
They stopped immediately when they saw Malfoy and Parkinson, and quickly made their way to Harry before Parkinson would start something like she always did. 

“Hi, Harry.” Hermione sighed in concern. “How are you?” She said, lowering her gaze from where the two Slytherins were.

“Brilliant.” Harry replied, agitated. Hearing Parkinson talk for 10 minutes had already set him off and he didn’t want the next two weeks to be the same. 

“What’s he doing here?” Ron gestured with his head in the direction of Malfoy. 

“I don’t know, something about ‘copying me’ I think.” Harry rolled his eyes and looked to where Malfoy lay with Parkinson craning over him, caring for him as if he were a child. He certainly acted like one.

Ron scoffed but quickly diverted his eyes as Malfoy and Parkinson both turned to look at all three of them, but then Parkinson whispered something into Malfoy’s ear and left the infirmary. Malfoy turned back to the trio and sneered at them before he shifted his body so that he wouldn’t have to face them.

Harry continued his conversation with Ron and Hermione and got caught up on all his work and then they left to go to the library. Harry felt restless even after sleeping the whole day, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge that Malfoy was a couple metres away from him, softly breathing. Harry had never seen him this calm before. 

“Malfoy.” Harry said, his voice wavering. 

“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy said, making Harry jump because he had thought that Malfoy was asleep. 

“Why are you here?” Harry asked, knowing it had to do with Malfoy’s obvious obsession with Harry.

“What’s it to you? I don’t have to tell you.” Malfoy defensively said, like Harry had offended him. 

“Fine, but I know that it had something to do with me.” Harry playfully said, knowing he was getting on Malfoy’s nerves.

“Shut it Potter,” Malfoy growled, “It was a potions accident, actually.” He said bluntly. 

“A potions accident caused you to have 9 broken bones?” Harry questioned, amusing himself.

“Yes, Potter.” Malfoy said, turning toward Harry so that he could see the anger on his face.

Harry didn’t reply, he only lifted up an eyebrow, knowing that Malfoy was lying. 

“Fine,” Malfoy grunted, “I saw you get injured while you were flying and I tried to show my friends that the trick you did was easy, but now I understand that it’s not. Happy?” He said, unwillingly admitting to his actions. 

“You saw me get injured?” Harry now turned completely toward Malfoy in surprise. He had been in the Quidditch grounds when he hurt himself. 

“No, I mean, yes but it was only because you were so loud that I couldn’t get to sleep.” Malfoy explained. 

“Oh, okay.” Harry was staring at Malfoy’s face now and watched it glow in the afternoon sunlight. 

“You’re not the only one that stays up at night, you know.” Malfoy said, seeming sincere. 

It was a shock that Malfoy was even talking to him normally. The only interaction they had was when they glared at each other in the hallway and spat insults during class. 

“Y-yeah, I know.” Harry couldn’t help but notice how the sunlight reflected on Malfoy’s white hair, turning it almost golden. Harry recomposed himself, “Well, Malfoy, serves you right for trying to copy me. Now we’re both stuck here for the next two weeks.”

Malfoy was close to screaming but decided not to and slammed his head into his pillow instead. He didn’t want any more injuries and have to stay even longer with ‘Saint Potter’.

“Merlins sake.” Malfoy sighed.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep again, their medications wearing their body’s out.

*

“Mr Potter,” Harry woke up to the voice in front of his face “Ah, you’re awake. Your dinner is on the table, and make sure you keep on taking that medication.” Pomfrey raised her eyebrow and left, leaving a plate next to him and one on the other bed.

Harry nodded and slowly lifted his body so that he could sit up. He looked around and saw that it was dark outside, and the only light coming through was from the moon. Harry could tell that it was starting to become Autumn as the sun left earlier in the day.

Looking at his food, he grimaced. He heard a faint laugh coming from the right of him and he looked up to see Malfoy watching him. The smile completely changed his face, it made him look as though he wasn’t about to go and commit murder. It left dimples on both sides of his face, but they quickly went away as soon as Malfoy saw Harry staring at them.

“I would have though you had gotten used to the taste of the infirmary’s food.” Malfoy jested, trying to move the direction of Harry’s eyes. 

“I don’t understand why they don’t just bring up food from the great hall instead of having gross food that one of the infirmary kitchen elves make.” Harry explained, while using his fork to pick around the odd looking colours in his chicken.

“Like you could do any better, I bet you’ve had food made for you your whole life.” Malfoy confidently stated with a grin, but it went away as fast as it had come when he saw sadness grow on Harry’s face.

Harry pushed his plate to the side so it sat on the table next to him. He decided he wasn’t hungry anymore. He’d learnt how to suppress hunger after living with the Dursley’s for so long. He pulled the sheets up and grunted, turning away from Malfoy. Who was he to make a comment about his awful upbringing? Leave it to Malfoy to be so insensitive about something he doesn’t even know a single thing about.

“Harry, I-“ Malfoy’s voice got caught in his throat. The softness of his voice had shocked him more than saying Harry’s name, as the only time he ever says it is to make a petty remark about his stupid girlfriends. Malfoy watched as Harry’s breathing had come to a halt, and could tell he was having a hard time getting used to the first name basis Malfoy had sprung upon him.

“Don’t talk about the things you don’t know, Draco.” Harry muttered, trying to will away the awkwardness by using his voice.

Draco froze, hearing his name coming out of Harry’s mouth. He felt warmth flooding over his body until he had fully processed what Harry had just said to him. 

“You can’t tell me what to do! I didn’t mean it!” Draco tutted out of his mouth.

Harry didn’t speak for a while, trying to comprehend that they were having a pretty normal human conversation without the use of their wands or having crowds of people watching.

“Was that an apology?” Harry smirked, knowing that Draco could faintly see the outline of his face in the moonlight.

“What? No. Malfoy’s don’t apologise.” Draco crossed his arms, sulking. “I- I’m sorry” he finally admitted, and felt relieved when Harry didn’t jump up and laugh in his face.

“Apology accepted.”

“Fine.” 

“Good.”

“Night, Harry.” Draco blurted out. If this is what it took for Harry and himself to become friends, he would have done it a long time ago.

“Night, Draco.” Harry softly replied, feeling satisfied. “Oh and one more thing, tell Parkinson to stop cackling like a maniac, it disturbs my beauty sleep.”

“Ha, of course Harry Potter, the chosen one, needs his beauty sleep. How else would he maintain his beautiful looks?” Draco said, trying to sound sarcastic but sounding painfully honest. He stopped talking before he could say anything more.

Harry lay in silence. Did Draco Malfoy just call him beautiful? No, it must have been one of his infamous sarcastic comments. But why did he sound so sincere? “Well at least you can agree that I do need it, if I hear that laugh one more time I might actually go crazy.”

“It’s not as bad as Grangers” Draco commented, knowing it would piss Harry off.

“Sod off, Malfoy.” Harry rolled his eyes, taking it as a joke. Sometimes Hermione’s laugh became borderline scary.

“Night.”

“Night.” Harry closes his heavy eyes and felt his heartbeat slow down. Maybe the next two weeks wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> I couldn’t help myself and immediately began writing chapter 2 as soon as I woke up.  
> Thank you so much for the love this story has received so far! I really wasn’t expecting it to have this much of a reach so early on but I appreciate it so much.  
> Enjoy <3  
> (and p.s if you want to pls let me know if you are enjoying this!)

“Potter.” A voice whispered.

“Potter!” The voice said again, seeming angry.

“HARRY!!!”

Harry shot awake. He was used to Hermione shouting him awake. He thought something was wrong. The last time he was woken up by a shouting voice the campground at the world cup was on fire. 

He tried looking around but the room was still dark, and his vision was still blurred after his accident and the lack of his glasses. He immediately put them on and and grabbed his wand, before he realised that Draco was sitting cross legged on the other bed, glaring at Harry.

“Oh.” Was all the Harry could say. Even if he wanted to get up to fight his body would have protested.

“Yeah, oh.” Draco replied, agitated.

“Why did you wake me up? It’s 3 in the morning?” Harry questioned Draco, mad that he interrupted his peaceful slumber.

“Because of you! Every five bloody minutes you were jolting around in your bed and shouting about Merlin knows what.” Draco spat. The anger caused his perfect outside mask slip, and his hair had hung over his face instead of being neatly parted to the side.

“I- I can’t help it.” Harry muttered softly. Seeing Draco look so dishevelled had made him feel bad, and he didn’t want to anger Draco further.

“It’s fine, Harry. Sorry.” Draco said reluctantly, but his face showed that what he said was heartfelt.

“Good.” Harry softly smiled. He yawned and settled back down, but he didn’t turn away from Draco this time. He had nothing to hide from the other boy and felt as though his presence was a benefit to his healing. As he lay flat on his back, the thought of sleeping had left his mind. After sleeping for most of the day he thought that it would be best to stay up, so that he could have a longer rest the next night. 

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself, he tried to crack his back but searing pain shot through his chest at each attempt. After twiddling his fingers for what felt like forever, his ears had latched on to the sound of Draco’s snores. They were soft and delicate, being a complete juxtaposition to his normal harsh tongue and loud wailing. He doesn’t know how Draco is still sleeping, as he was in the infirmary nearly as much as Harry was. 

Harry accidentally drifted to sleep again, the sound of Draco’s subtle whispers calming him down.

* 

When Harry woke up at 8am the next day, three large textbooks sat next to him on his bedside table. He saw Draco already writing his first essay of the day, and groaned at the thought of using his brain to write anything. He knew Snape would never go easy on him.

“Morning, Harry.” Draco sighed, his head deep into a tatted brown leather book. 

Harry didn’t reply, he only grunted. He definitely was not a morning person. 

“Your friends Granger and Weasley came in early to drop off your work, and didn’t hesitate to wake me up by bickering about how much of a git I was.” Draco grumpily said, getting frustrated about how Harry’s friends saw him. It has never affected him before, but now that he saw Harry as a not so scrawny git, it felt different. Like he wasn’t accepted. He knew Harry didn’t accept him either. He was just waiting until Harry laughs in his face and reveals he was being nice as a joke. But now after spending more than 24 hours with him, maybe it wouldn’t happen. 

“I mean they aren’t wrong.” Harry laughed, picking up his books. He shot a smirk at Draco but could see he wasn’t taking it as a joke. Never once has he felt bad about hurting Draco, but now his heart hurts when he sees Draco so upset. 

“I’m joking, Draco, and I’m sure Parkinson says the same about me.” Harry smiled, trying to get his point across to Draco.

After a couple seconds of thought, Draco nodded and smiled.

“You’re not completely wrong there.” Draco pointed out.

Harry watched as Draco turned back into his book, his eyes locked in concentration, and his face painted with a look of thought. The white wisps of Draco’s hair softly hung over his eyebrows as he hunched forward, leaning over the block of paper. The hospital wing was oddly silent, Harry and Draco being the only people who have visited in the last day or so. 

Harry diverted his eyes as he realised that he was staring at Draco, watching as his delicate pale fingers slid across the worn pages of the book.

“So, what lessons do we have today?” Asked Harry after a sudden burst of motivation had hit him from seeing Draco studying so hard.

“Potions.” Draco said blankly.

“Merlins sake.” Harry muttered. He picked up the parchment and quill that Hermione had left him, and began reading about the uses of horned slugs. 

*

During the next couple of hours, Harry and Draco studied in mostly silence, the only noise being them talking about the work they had been set. For Harry it was obvious that Draco was very knowledgable, and he had remembered that Draco was always top of the class, only following slightly behind Hermione. 

The conversation had drifted into a complete stop, and they were both completely submerged in their work. Harry listened to Draco’s breathing and Draco listened to Harry’s faint humming, noticing that he was singing one of Celestina Warbecks songs. 

“Do you actually listen to Celestina Warbeck?” Draco said, breaking the silence between them.

“You know that song?” Harry asked, surprised at Draco’s music knowledge. 

“Of course I know it, Pansy plays it all the time. I’m sick of it.” Draco rolled his eyes, his attention being taken by Harry’s bright green eyes. 

Harry stared for a second, and then teasingly said “I know you secretly like it, I’m sure I heard you harmonising with me.” Harry jested, catching Draco off guard.

“Possibly, but you’ll never find out.” Draco said with a cheeky smirk, which never failed to make Harry’s heart flutter for no reason at all.

They had ditched their work and began talking about music. Harry was surprised to know that Draco didn’t have too bad of a taste, thinking that all he listened to was stuck up classical music by a wizard artist. Before they knew it, they were talking about the latest news and gossip from around hogwarts. Harry only ever talked to Ron and Hermione about these things, but he was intrigued to hear Draco’s point of view. The conversation had changed from different topics, and then they were talking about the triwizard tournament. Draco asked about Cedric as he knew Harry had talked to him, and Harry had told him that he’d put his name in. 

“I just don’t understand why they would have such a vile tournament. I mean I’m all up for danger, but this seems extreme.” Draco stated.

“Yeah, I get what you mean. I think it would be fun though. I talked to Cedric the other day and we were discussing what type of challenges they would have. Too bad I’m too young to enter.” Harry sighed.

“You really want to be in it?” Draco asked, surprised. He knew Harry had always got into shit against his will, and he didn’t know why Harry would willingly enter himself under his own accord. He felt a kind of relief at knowing that Harry was too young. If he died, he wouldn’t have someone to poke around and annoy.

“I guess, yeah. But then again, what can I do? I’ll just have to wait.” Harry said disappointedly.

“Yeah.” Draco said, distracted by the thought of Harry being crowned triwizard champion. He knows if Harry won it, he’d be cheering and screaming, much to the dismay of his fellow Slytherins.

Harry stared at Draco’s blank face, but was suddenly distracted by his rumbling stomach. He realised he hadn’t eaten anything at all since being in the infirmary.

“You hungry?” Harry asked, knowing Draco would probably say yes.

Draco nodded and went back to his books, and Harry summoned a house elf to get food specifically from the great hall.

*

As soon as the food was taken up to them, they sat cross legged across from each other, appreciating how much better the great hall food was compared to the lousy gone-off meals that they got from the infirmary kitchen. They both smiled into their sandwiches when the other made a sarcastic comment which always came out as friendly teasing. 

Harry had realised that after being friends with Hermione and Ron for so long, that they sometimes had nothing to talk about. Hermione always had her head in a book and Ron was always practicing wizard chess. Harry knew they never meant to ignore him, but he liked it when they had fun conversations. But it was different with Draco. Draco always knew what to say, even if sometimes he was being horrible. Draco never asked Harry about his upbringing, and Harry never asked Draco about his father. 

As they finished off their brunch, Harry smiled widely at Draco. He had crumbs all around his mouth and on his t-shirt. Harry laughed and couldn’t stop as he pointed out the mess that Draco made. 

Draco brushed away the crumps and sulked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Manners, Draco, manners.” Harry said after he calmed down from his laughing fit.

Draco looked up and his deep grey eyes glowed with the help of the midday sun. He scowled intently, before a smile cracked on his face.

Harry’s breath caught and his heart leaped, but after a second of gazing he stopped and carried on with his work. How can Draco make him feel that way? 

*

The rest of the day was full of studying and short visits by Ron and Hermione, along with Parkinson who always kept her distance. 

In the evening, they ate their food, having quiet conversations about this that and the other. 

After eating, Harry switched his light off.

“Night, Draco.” 

“Night, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> I’m on a roll with chapters, this is my third one and I released chapter 1 exactly 24 hours ago! Let’s hope my motivation will stay like this haha.  
> It is very short and I hope you forgive me but I like the way this ends and it will give me more time to write chapter 4 which will hopefully be a lot longer and a lot juicier(!)  
> Enjoy! <3  
> (and p.s please let me know if you like it by leaving a comment. I’m also happy to explain anything that’s going on that may confuse you. Like the time this is set etc...)

in draco’s pov:

Draco sat on his bed, his legs curled up against his chest. His new found friendship with Harry was now finally catching up on him, and he had realised that his friends in Slytherin would ridicule him for having a decent conversation with his ‘enemy’. He used to think the same as them. He used to think that Harry was a snobby brat who got whatever he wanted. Who has girls at his feet. Who has loving friends who care for him. And he hated it. 

But then something clicked in Draco. He was tired of being mean. His father was the one who wanted him to be friends with Harry, but Draco rebelled after getting rejected. But now he’s tired of it, and he wants to get to know Harry. Actually know him. 

The sun slowly rose and left a golden light throughout the hospital. The morning owls had visited for the first time since their arrival, and it was all the same stuff. Draco’s weekly daily mail paper and a letter from his Mother. He put the paper to the side and read the letter from Narcissa. Although they had only just arrived back at school, Narcissa still missed Draco. Draco missed her too. Her letters show more and more concern about Lucius and his behaviour. Draco wants to help but he has no power. No strength to stand up to his own Father.

He folded up the letter and placed it in one of the drawers, so that no one would be able to see it. One last letter sat in his hands, the paper surrounding it worn out and dirty.

It was addressed to Harry, but it had taken Draco’s interest. He turned the envelope around to find that the letter was sent by Sirius Black. He gasped quietly at the name, but he was more concerned as to why Sirius was sending Harry a letter.

Draco contemplated what to do with the letter. What if it was dangerous? Draco doesn’t want Harry hurt. Not now. 

He flipped the letter back over and broke the wax seal that held it closed. He took a deep breath, knowing that he shouldn’t be looking through Harry’s letters, but it he couldn’t turn back now as the black ink revealed itself and he began to read.

*

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. He cheerfully put his glasses on and summoned a house elf to get his favourite breakfast. He could get used to staying in the infirmary 24/7.

He glanced at Draco, who was facing in the direction of Harry. He still seemed to be sleeping. As he turned his attention back to his bed, he noticed a letter sitting by the table. It had no envelope but he could tell that it was from Sirius by the way he wrote and the rustic parchment the ink was on. He finished reading it, a smile on his face and picked up a new piece of parchment to reply to him. He was always so excited about Sirius’s letters coming in, it was the only thing in his life keeping him sane. 

He smiled as he wrote paragraphs on paragraphs about his life and how he was doing. He didn’t mention his accident or how he was in the hospital with Draco but thought it would be better to leave it out.

He finished the letter off, with a grand grin on his face.

“So it’s true then?” Draco suddenly said, taking Harry by surprise. Harry was too concentrated on his letter to see that Draco had sat up and watched him write. 

“What’s true?” Harry questioned. Draco’s face was serious and brutal.

“That you’re gay.” Draco muttered out. His voice wasn’t angry, though, it sounded interested. 

Harry froze. How had Draco found out? Did Ron and Hermione come up earlier and say something? But how? They didn’t know, as he never told anyone. Apart from Sirius. Harry’s face morphed from shocked to angry as he realised that Draco read Sirius’s letter.

“I- YOU READ MY LETTER?” Harry screamed, anger rising up in him, causing a fire to burst through his heart and eyes.

“THAT LETTER WAS ADDRESSED TO ME. LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOUR NAME WASN’T HARRY JAMES POTTER. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY ARE YOU READING MY PERSONAL INFORMATION? I KNOW THINGS SUDDENLY CHANGED BETWEEN US BUT IT DOESN’T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SEE IF I ACTUALLY MEANT IT. WHAT IF I DID, HUH? MAYBE I AM GAY, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? YOU HAVE A PROBLEM? YES? WELL SORRY FOR YOU BUT DADDY CAN’T MAKE THE WORLD PERFECT.” Harry spat, fuming. 

“HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY FATHER!” Draco yelled back, red-hot with rage.

“I REALLY DON’T THINK THATS NECESSARY RIGHT NOW. I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WENT THROUGH MY LETTERS.” Harry cried, knowing that Draco had intruded into his life. He knew Malfoy would betray him.

“I thought I was protecting you.” Draco panted after holding his breath for too long.

“Protecting me? Protecting me from what, Malfoy? Sirius? My godfather?” Harry questioned, knowing that Draco did mean well for him but showed it in the worst way possible. 

“I DON’T KNOW, OKAY?” Draco winced after Harry had gone back to using his last name. The one he dreaded. The one that would always be associated with his Father.

“Well maybe you should think about what you do, BEFORE YOU DO IT!” Harry cried again, his anger slowly starting to become sadness. 

He opened his mouth to start questioning Draco even further, but fast footsteps sounded from outside and Snape rushed in. 

“Professor Pomfrey heard shouting and got me immediately. Is there a problem here?” Snape snapped, interrogatively. He looked between the two red-faced boys with a raised eyebrow, and his deep black eyes pierced through their souls.

“No, Professor.” They both said at the same time, holding their heads low in shame. 

“I should hope not. I would give you a detention but it seems that you would be unable to attend.” Tutted Snape, condescendingly. 

He turned swiftly, his black cloak whipping the side of his leg.

“Fifty points from Gryffindor.” Snape stated, and then stopped to consider. “And Slytherin.” He left the hospital, leaving the two boys in silence. 

“It was your fault.” Draco groaned.

“My fault? You were the one that read-“ Harry began to raise his voice again but stopped. “You know what, nevermind.” Harry turned. He wishes he could just get up and storm off, but due to the state of his ribs it seemed like it wouldn’t be a good idea. 

Harry got his breakfast from the elf and ate quietly, his thoughts loud in his head. 

Draco knows. Draco knows and Harry can’t run away. Draco knows, but he hasn’t ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> I honestly don’t know how to stop myself so I’ve gone and written another chapter. This one is longer than chapter 3 so I hope it’s satisfactory!  
> I might slow down on my writing, because I’m afraid I will start talking nonsense if I keep on writing new chapters so frequently. I’m also planning on writing another Drarry fanfic after this one, and I have ideas in the works. Exciting stuff!!  
> Enjoy! <3  
> (ps pls let me know if you are enjoying this by leaving a comment!) 
> 
> thank you :)

Both Harry and Draco had been in the infirmary for over 48 hours. So much and so little has changed. 

Time ticked slower and slower each minute Harry had to lay next to Draco. He wanted to run away. Run as far as he could. But his body was broken and tired. What’s Draco going to do now? Draco can’t get away from him. Can’t escape him. If he had the choice would he do it? Leave Harry? Out him to the school?

He trusted him for the shortest amount of time, but in that period that was the only thing he needed trust in. He needed Draco’s trust. He had it, but Draco didn’t have Harry’s.

He thought he did. Even though their friendship was sudden and weird, Harry thought that Draco could trust him. Would trust him. But what does trust mean anymore? Harry has to now trust Draco with his biggest secret, one that he has to keep from everyone, including his best friends. Would he have told Draco anyway? Would their friendship have progressed in that way?

He couldn’t take it back now, couldn’t say ‘Oh it was just a joke.’ Because it wasn’t a joke. It was something that had been on his mind for the past two years. Something he had to hide in fear of his safety and life. It wasn’t a joke. And Draco didn’t laugh. He seemed defensive at first, but there wasn’t a moment where Harry felt threatened. He had no doubt that if his secret had come out earlier, Draco would have teased him to no end. He knows how it goes, because Sirius had to suffer with that too. Sirius wanted to have a normal life and wanted to love whoever. But he had to go thought insults and pain for the duration of his time at hogwarts. And it scared him. Really scared him.

Ron and Hermione came to visit not so long after Harry and Draco were confronted by Snape. He was glad that Snape had taken house points off of Slytherin as well as Gryffindor, because Draco deserved it. He deserved it after his reaction. Harry couldn’t tell what he really thought about it though, he just seemed to be in shock.

*

“Hey, mate.” Ron said, looking at Draco as he scowled into his school work. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Hermione quickly said, and Harry turned to see Hermione taking in all of his face.

“Yeah, brilliant,” Harry said roughly, because he was really feeling the opposite. He knew Draco could hear him. Hear the loathing in his voice. “Why?” He questioned.

“Your eyes, it looks like you’ve been crying.” Hermione sympathetically said, and Draco whipped his head around so he could see Harry’s face. 

Ron saw this.

“Oi Malfoy! What are you looking at?” Ron started, anger rising in him.

“Ron, leave him alone he’s obviously in pain.” Hermione said, defending Draco as he sat with vulnerability on his bed.

Ron turned to Hermione. “Why are you sticking up for that slimy git?” Ron muttered under his breath in the direction of Hermione. His hand was clutched around his wand. He knew Harry would be having a hard time with Draco.

Harry looked between Ron and Draco. He knew Draco was scared, and he knew that Draco won’t be able to run away. “You. Don’t you dare bloody look at Harry.” Ron pointed his wand at Draco, and stood right in front of where Harry was standing.

Harry peeked his head around Ron’s leg to find Draco raising his chin, fear not showing in his face. 

“What’re you going to do about it?” Draco seethed. He wanted to protect Harry. He didn’t want Ron in his way.

“I’ll break all of your bones. I’ll make sure you are permanently in the bed, sulking and whining so that you get the attention that you most definitely do not deserve. Harry’s already in a lot of pain and I don’t want you giving him a hard time.” Ron stepped even further towards Draco.

“Well maybe you should ask Harry how he feels about me being here? Or do you not trust him, seeing as he doesn’t tell you anything.” Draco raised his eyebrow, and shot a menacing look at Harry.

What the fuck was Draco doing? Harry felt his breath pick up and he started to sweat. ‘No. Draco. No. Please. I thought we- I thought.’ Harry wanted to say. He wanted to shout it in Draco’s face until he understood. 

Ron turned to face Harry. “What is he talking about, Harry?” He questioned, panting. 

“Yeah, what is he talking about, Harry?” Draco muttered in a menacing tone, trying to get Harry to say what he had been keeping in for so long. 

Ron froze and turned. “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing. I don’t even want to start with you.” Ron walked up to where Malfoy lay and picked up a fist. But before he could even swing back, Hermione had put a stupefy on him and he fell to the floor. 

“I’m really sorry, Harry.” Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. She turned for a brief second to look at Draco. “You too, Malfoy.”

Harry watched as Hermione got Ron up and dragged him out of the hospital to get to the common room. As soon as they left, Harry tilted his head towards Draco.

“Fuck you, Malfoy” Harry said, enraged.

“Only stating what is true.” Draco replied, his face blank. 

What happened? What changed? Draco hadn’t said anything bad about his sexuality. Why was he being so horrible?

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stared at Draco’s face, trying to read his emotions, but it was empty. 

“Do you- Do you have a problem with it?” Harry softly asked.

“A problem with Weasel? Well he’s a stupid-“ 

“No.” Harry cut him off. He didn’t want to play games.

“With me being gay.” 

“Oh-“ Draco said, almost whispering.

Harry didn’t know what to expect. Draco was the second person who knew so Harry hadn’t had any experience in knowing how people treated him after finding out. 

“Not particularly.” Draco said, pausing to look at Harry’s face. “It’s Weasley who you should be asking.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry said, stunned.

Draco only shrugged his shoulders and picked up his parchment and quill. 

Did Draco want to see how Ron would react if he knew Harry’s secret? Had Draco been mad at Ron?

*

Cleaning charms didn’t work on Harry anymore. Every time he used one, it proved useless. It was the first time in his life that he had been wanting to have a shower. His ribs still seemed to be damaged, even after taking so much medication. His concussion had been healed and his vision was back to normal in no time. Well, as normal as it could get. Even if Harry’s ribs had miraculously healed themselves, he thinks that if he were to stand up he would have forgotten how to walk. 

He tried sitting up and putting his feet on the ground, but sharp pain hit him everywhere at each attempt. Not to mention Draco softly laughing at each attempt. He scowled and put his sheets back over himself. He hadn’t said a word to Draco since their little fuss this morning, and he wasn’t planning on saying anything, anytime time soon. He wasn’t as mad as he was when Draco first talked back to Ron, but he liked dragging out his silent treatment. There was a part in his heart that hurt when he thought about Draco not accepting him.

Harry thought he would just smell for the rest of his time there. 

*

Harry threw his quill and parchment across the room in anger. The ink from the quill splatted all over the opposite bed and the parchment flew through the air and landed on Draco’s bed.

“Alright there, Harry?” Draco choked out, after staying silent for so long.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and then turned back to realise that he threw his last quill on the floor. He couldn’t get up to pick it up, and his wand had slipped from the table. He wished that Ron and Hermione would come back, solely for the reason of his dropped stationary lying on the floor. It would be awkward though. Very awkward. 

Harry held his head in his hands until he felt something fall on his lap, and noticed that Draco had flew one of his special quills over to Harry. Harry moved his hands from his eyes and smiled softly.

“Thanks, Draco.”

Draco nodded and then said “What’s got you in a hissy fit anyway?”

Harry looked up at Draco and felt like he couldn’t be mad anymore. 

“It’s Snape! The work he sets is so hard, and I don’t get it.”

“It’s not that hard” Draco replied.

“Yeah, says Mr Potions Master.” Harry grunted at Draco. 

“Oh stop, I’m blushing.” Draco said in a silly voice. Harry had never seen him so at peace before, and he knew that Draco never acted like that in front of his friends before, in fear of judgment. 

Harry cracked a smile and then started full on laughing. He didn’t know what was so funny, but just the way Draco snapped out of his hard interior had taken him by surprise. 

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked, a grin on his face.

“You.” Harry said with a smile.

Draco smirked at Harry. No one had ever called him funny before. He stared at green eyes and black hair but broke it off after a couple of seconds. 

“So,” Draco coughed “need help with your work?”. 

“Sure.” Said Harry focussing his attention back on his parchment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> Another short chapter, very sorry. I really hope you like this one.  
> Enjoy!  
> (p.s please let me know if you are enjoying this by leaving a comment!)  
> ty <3

Blonde hair and grey eyes were all that Harry could see in his dreams.

He was sitting at his bed, his surroundings a faint blur. There was an angelic stream of light coming through the windows, and he felt like he was in the sky. He felt like he could fly forever. Draco sat at the end of Harry’s bed, his gaze drifting off to the side. Harry reached his hand out, trying to hold Draco’s hand. He touched it, and Draco looked up, his face blank. ‘Draco!’ Harry screamed as Draco began to fade away, and Harry couldn’t no longer feel his cold hand against his own warm one. The light became dark and stormy, and clouds formed all around him, suffocating him. Where Draco’s body was, a dark black cloak stood, in the shape of his body. Harry tried to move away, tried to reach for his wand but his hand went through his surroundings, and the cloak came closer. Harry felt like his body was clamped down. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. Everything was black.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat as soon as his nightmare ended. “Fuck.” He sighed, moving his dripping hair that was stuck on his face. When this normally happened, Harry would go for a shower and walk to the quidditch pitch. But that was how he got injured in the first place. And he couldn’t go now. 

Harry picked up the sheets and moved them to his side so he could spread his body over the bed. He hasn’t stood up for over 3 days now, and it was starting to make his legs numb.

He breathed quietly, listening to the silence of the hospital. He grabbed his wand and cast a lumos, getting out a book that Hermione left him. He would never normally read, but he got so bored and he knew that there was not point trying to move around. 

“Merlin.” Draco blinked his eyes open.

“Oh- sorry.” Harry picked up his wand and was about to spell it off but Draco interrupted.

“No, no it’s fine. Don’t turn it off. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Draco muttered, moving his pillow so that we was hugging it.

“Okay.” Harry smiled and turned back to the book. He honestly thought it would be one of the most boring things on the earth, but Hermione had obviously picked something that would spark interest in Harry and he was intrigued from the first page. 

“Are you- reading a book?” Draco said from where he lay, watching Harry as he concentrated on the ivory pages.

“Yes, I am.” Harry shrugged. 

“Okay then.” Draco softly smiled. He turned so he lay on his back, gazing at the ceiling. 

Harry read a couple chapters, but was distracted at Draco’s soft breathing as he lay there. Harry closed the book and looked up at the ceiling too. He wanted to see what Draco was looking at, but saw nothing apart from worn bricks. He then realised that Draco was probably lost in thought, and wasn’t too focused on the old pieces of rock.

Harry waited until Draco said something, knowing it was coming at the way Draco sighed and opened his mouth as about to speak.

“Harry?” Draco softly asked, still looking up.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, slowly. There was a tone in Draco’s voice that Harry had never heard before. It sounded nervous and shy.

“How did you-how did you know you were gay?” Draco quietly said, honest in his words.

Harry froze for a second, but knew that Draco was wondering, not teasing.

“I don’t know to be honest. I just- when I get attention from girls. I don’t like it. And I never really understood it. Then I saw Sirius and Remus together, and I felt like that was the answer. That’s what I wanted in life. I didn’t want to hug or kiss a girl, and it was because I liked boys.”

Draco paused for a second, taking Harry’s words in. He didn’t know how to react. Hearing Harry so honest and open about things had humbled Draco. But he couldn’t show it. He couldn’t say that he liked the way that Harry stared into his eyes. He couldn’t say he liked it when Harry throws his tantrums. He couldn’t say that Harry was perfect. But Draco knows that Harry is, and that’s what is keeping him sane. Keeping him sleeping at night. Keeping him motivated. Keeping him alive.

Draco doesn’t know what to say. He tries to say, ‘I understand Harry. I get it.’ But he doesn’t. He doesn’t understand because he wants to feel it. Wants to know what it’s like, to be loved.

“So do you have a thing for Weasley?” Draco choked out, lightly. He knows he doesn’t really mean it, but what else was there to say? 

“No.” Harry quickly said. 

Draco opened his mouth to apologise, but Harry interrupted.

“And besides, he’s not my type.” Harry added, smiling. 

“Oh-“ Draco muttered. “Than what is your type?” He slowly said. His heart was beating and he could see Harry’s eyes light up.

“Blonde gits who try to copy your quidditch moves.” Harry grinned, his eyes glossy as he looked at Draco. 

Draco lay there, in shock. He watched as Harry flashed him a sheepish grin and turned away from him. Had Harry just said Draco was his type? Draco’s breath quivered as he tried to control his emotions. But before he could even stop himself, Draco turned and sat at the edge of his bed, and slowly stood up and walked to the side of Harry’s bed. It had just hit him, but Draco realised that this was the closest they had been in their whole lives. But Draco loved it. His heart thrummed in his throat and his head was a blur. He lay a hand on Harry’s arm, tensing up as he met warm, hard muscle. Harry froze at the second he felt Draco touch him, but decided to let Draco do what he was about to do. Draco lowered his body on to Harry’s bed, and inched up so close that his chest had met with Harry’s back. He knew Harry could feel his heart beat a million times per second, but he didn’t mind. He wanted Harry to know that he didn’t mind. He wanted Harry to know that he felt the same. That somehow, Harry was his type too. 

Harry felt Draco’s breath against his neck, and he got goosebumps all over. Draco wanted to be next to him. Right next to him. He felt a thin arm snake around his torso, and he reached up to hold Draco’s hand in his. He wanted to check if this was real. Wanted to see if this was another nightmare. But it was more like a dream.

Harry relaxed against Draco’s touch, and now he was glad he couldn’t get out of bed. Because he wanted to lay here forever.

They soon fell asleep, the only sound coming from the hospital was their faint snores, contempt in each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left you on a cliffhanger, sorry!!!  
> I really liked how this ended, and I didn’t want to add on and ruin the vibe.  
> Till next chapter! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> I hope you enjoy this one, I was a bit uncertain about what to write but I’m happy with this :)  
> Enjoy!  
> (ps, please let me know if you are enjoying this by leaving a comment!)

When Harry woke up the next day, Draco was no longer wrapped around his body. Harry turned to see if Draco was in his own bed, and was glad to see him lying there, sprawled across the bed. 

Professor Pomfrey had come in 10 minutes after Harry had woken up, and at her arrival, Draco woke up too. 

As Pomfrey began talking, Harry diverted his gaze to where Draco sat, and shot him a smirk. Draco didn’t smile back though. He just looked off into the distance. Harry’s face immediately dropped from the smile and was brought back to the scenario that was happening around him by Pomfrey saying “Mr Potter, are you even listening to me?” 

“No, sorry Professor.” Harry dropped his head. Why was Draco ignoring him. Why had he moved from his bed?

“Well anyway, as I was saying, that if all goes well and you take and extra dose of your medication a day. You’ll be out by the end of the week.”

“End of the week?” Harry’s face lit up in joy. Although it he enjoyed his time with Draco, he couldn’t help but feel joy as he remembered that it meant he could be back to flying soon.

“Yes, Mr Potter.” Pomfrey said, and left.

Harry smiled for a couple of seconds, thinking about what he could do when he was out. He turned his head towards Draco, who had soft smile on his face.

“You okay?” Harry said, worried.

“Fine.” Draco said, and picked the work he needed to catch up on.

Harry slowly nodded and got into his own work. Was Draco embarrassed about them sleeping on the same bed? It was Draco who went into Harry’s bed into the first place.

Harry was about to say something else but saw Ron and Hermione walk in, smiling. Harry groaned very slightly but smiled as they went up to him. Ron scowled at Draco, but Draco just ignored him.

“Pomfrey told us you’ll be out at the end of the week!” Hermione laughed. She had missed Harry greatly.

“Yeah, don’t know how though. I can’t even stand up without my whole body hurting. And also I’ll need a long shower. A very long one.” Harry laughed.

“Well mate, if we come back later we’ll help you get to the shower, yeah?” Ron suggested, feeling pity for Harry.

“That would be brilliant.” He smiled, and heard Draco faintly sigh. He hesitated for a second, and decided he was going to be a good person. Even if Ron would hate it.

“Can you help Malfoy, too?” Harry slowly asked, scared for the response. Draco turned his head to ask Harry what the fuck he was doing, but Ron got to it first.

“I think the fuck not, Harry. Why would you even ask?”

“Oh shush, Ron. Malfoy has been in the hospital the same amount of time that Harry has been in for. Don’t you think you could be a nice person for once?”

“A nice person? Hermione? Are you forgetting who we’re talking about here? It’s Malfoy! He’s a- He’s a prat!” Ron exclaimed, and both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

Ron desperately looked between Harry and Hermione. “Am I the only sane person to exist? Harry, why would you even want to help him in the first place? Hasn’t he tortured you enough?” Ron accusingly said.

“No to be honest, he hasn’t.” Harry replied back, angry. Draco looked at him with a hopeful smile.

“Oh for Merlins sake, fine.” Ron rolled his eyes.

“We’ll be back later.” Hermione smiled and left with Ron.

“Thank you.” Draco quietly said.

Harry hummed a reply and started on his potions essay. 

*

Harry wanted to ask Draco all day. He wanted to say to him if he liked sharing a bed with Harry.

Draco’s face was blank all day, and he was hidden under an emotionless mask. Harry couldn’t tell how Draco was feeling and it was killing him inside.

Harry couldn’t wait to have a shower, though. At least he was excited about something. They sat in silence until Ron and Hermione came up around 6pm after having dinner. 

They slowly helped Harry up from his bed, and Draco pretended like he wasn’t bothered. But he was so happy for Harry that he could stand up. He had already shown off that he could when he made his way over to Harry’s bed. It was the only thing on Draco’s mind. That he and Harry Potter had shared a small hospital bed. And Harry didn’t move. But now Draco didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to show affection. He got an occasional hug from his friends. And from his Mother. But he doesn’t know how. He had just shown Harry that he was interested in him, but now he couldn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to do.

Hermione and Ron stood on either side of Harry, helping him get up and walk out of the hospitals and to the bathrooms. 

Draco sat alone in the hospital, trying to think of a way that he can tell Harry that he wanted to hold him. Wanted to kiss him.

Draco’s breath hitched as he realised that he was in love with Harry Potter. He sighed, lying back. He imagined himself on the bed with Harry and he just lay still for 10 minutes. 

Draco shook his head, trying to clear the message out of his mind so he could avoid the problem. If he thought about it one second longer, he might actually explode of panic. But it didn’t help when Harry came slowly walking in, shirtless with a towel covering his lower half. The image was ruined by Ron and Hermione standing on either side, touching Harry where Draco should be touching. But he hadn’t told Harry that. He hadn’t told Harry he wanted to hold him forever. 

Draco felt his face grow hot, and he looked away before the trio could notice. 

Harry settled in his bed, putting his pyjama shirt and trousers back on. Much to Draco’s dismay. 

Draco stared into nothing. Waiting for Ron and Hermione to leave so he could tell Harry.

Ron sighed and groaned. “So Malfoy, your turn. Unless you want to smell.”

Draco rolled his eyes. He could either suck it up and have a shower or smell for the rest of his time there. “Fine.”

Ron held out a hand to Draco and he grabbed it, uncomfortable in the contact. Hermione went around and helped Draco up. Ron pulled a face at Harry and he laughed. Draco pulled a face too.

Fuck. Draco had blushed. Hard. And now Harry was blushing. He wanted Draco to know he liked it when he looked at him like that. And he liked when Draco had wrapped around him. He wanted to wrap around Draco too. He wanted to kiss him.

And now, that Harry was alone, in his thoughts and in the hospital, he realised that he was in love with Draco Malfoy. He wanted to tell the world, but he hadn’t even told Draco himself. 

He waited for Draco to return. He wanted to see him without his shirt. It was selfish but Harry couldn’t help himself. Draco walked through the door, with Hermione and Ron hesitantly supporting Draco as he slowly moved. Harry silently cursed when he saw that Draco was back into his pyjamas, obviously so that Ron and Hermione wouldn’t see him half naked. 

Draco pushed Ron’s arm away as he was lowered into the bed, and the action was followed by Ron calling him a git.

Harry said bye to Ron and Hermione after they had talked a while about the triwizard tournament name picking that was happening in a weeks time. 

Harry looked at where Draco was sitting, a heavy book in his lap. Harry saw that it was the same book he was reading last night. Harry softly smiled and got an elf to get his and Draco’s dinner. 

When eating, Harry diverted his gaze a couple times to look at Draco with his hair wet and tousled, curling underneath his ears.

Harry was going to tell him. He knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> I know I always say that I’m going to stop writing so fast, but I just n e e d e d to get this chapter out.  
> It’s very short and I apologise but I just wanted to make it perfect for the ending.  
> I hope you enjoy! <3  
> (ps please let me know if you’re enjoying this.)  
> ty :)

Today was the day that Harry and Draco could leave the hospital. 

Harry was fed up of extra work from Snape. Harry was fed up of leg cramps. Harry was fed up of taking the medication that tasted like sour milk. 

But he wasn’t fed up of Draco. He thought it would be the worst couple of days he’d have in his life. But he found it to be the best. What they had was sudden and unexpected, but Harry didn’t doubt his love for Draco one bit.

Both Harry and Draco were scared. They were scared to admit it to each other. They were scared that, if it became something, they would be judged. By friends, family and the wizarding world. Two boys who were enemies, who were meant to fight and argue and spit and curse were now in love. And they were scared.

The distance between them had stayed, and neither of them tried to move. Harry lost hope. He wanted to stand up and kiss Draco and tell him he loves him. But Draco didn’t move. He sat, reading the book, occasionally flipping the pages.His body was fragile as it lay vulnerable on the bed. 

Harry wanted to know. He wanted to know if it meant something to Draco. Or if he was just an experiment. Someone Draco could test on. To prod and poke and tease, to find a reaction. To get an answer and move on. 

“Did it mean something to you?” Harry blurted out, unable to keep quiet anymore. He needed to know, for his own sanity.

“Did what mean something?” Draco said after a pause, slowly closing the book.

“You sleeping on my bed.” Harry said, standing up. “You left. When I woke up. You had gone back to your own bed. Like it meant nothing.” Harry exclaimed, sadness in his voice.

“Harry.” Draco stood up. He wanted Harry to know that yes, he meant it. But he was scared. Draco Malfoy admits that he’s scared. “I do- I just- I cant- I don’t.” He stopped, choking over his words. They were stuck in his throat, and he had to push them out. He had to tell Harry that he meant everything that he had done. 

Tears started to drop on Harry’s cheeks and Draco tried to reach up to wipe them away, but his hand stopped halfway up. Harry saw this and he looked straight into Draco’s eyes. Draco looked back, trying to tell Harry that he was trying. But it wasn’t working. 

“I get it.” Harry says faintly, and gathers the small amount of belongings he had brought to the hospital with him. He was allowed to leave by that time anyway.

“Harry, I want to- I want to-“ Draco tried to say, but they turned into silent sobs. He watched as Harry walked away, knocking into Pansy as he left. 

Pansy walked into the hospital, and laughed. “Well he’s in a little bit of a strop isn’t he?” She said as she made her way over to Draco, who had his back turned from her.

He wiped his tears and put on his emotionless mask. “Yeah.” He nodded turning back around to greet pansy.

“Ready to go?” Pansy said, picking up Draco’s things.

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. What the fuck was he going to do now?

*

Harry arrived back at the Gryffindor common room to find everyone had already left for dinner. He placed his dirty clothes and stationary onto his bed and got changed into his uniform. It felt odd having it back on after a while of being in pyjamas, but it was good to get back to normal. Well as normal as he could get to, considering the scene that he had just left. 

He arrived in the great hall and found Ron and Hermione laughing in their usual place on the table. Harry put on a smile and was kindly greeted back by all of his Gryffindor friends. They asked how Harry was doing and what he did while in the hospital, and he just replied with ‘nothing much.’ but it wasn’t just nothing.

Halfway through his dinner, Harry saw Draco as he walked through the hall. His attention was immediately taken from the triwizard tournament conversation as he watched Draco sit at the Slytherin table, nodding at his friends at his arrival. Harry felt bouts of sympathy at the lack of joy that Draco’s friends displayed when he had joined them.

He waited until he caught Draco’s eyes, but Draco kept his head down low and didn’t look up at all, like he could feel Harry watching him. Like he was avoiding Harry all together. 

“You alright, Harry?” Hermione asked, noticing that he wasn’t participating in the conversation anymore. 

“Yeah.” Harry sighed and diverted his attention back on his friends.

Where did he go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Reader!  
> Sadly we have come to an end with Kiss it Better. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!  
> Enjoy the last chapter!  
> (ps please let me know if you’ve enjoyed this fic, I love hearing your feedback!)

Harry woke up in a cold sweat that night. It was the same nightmare that had happened a couple of nights ago. But this time Draco wasn’t there. He couldn’t hold Harry. 

Harry remembered screaming Draco’s name as he disappeared into smoke. He didn’t want to lose Draco. He wasn’t going to let it happen. 

Harry lay back down on his bed, trying to imagine Draco was next to him, softly snoring. That was the only thing that would calm him down.

*

“You alright, Harry?” Ron said as he watched Harry pick his fork around his food. He didn’t feel like eating. He didn’t feel like doing anything until Draco had seen him. Harry nodded and sighed. 

The silence had carried on for the rest of the day. Even when they passed each other in the corridors. Each time Harry saw Draco in the hallways, he raised his eyebrows in a way where he hoped Draco could see him. But he kept his head down low and just carried on. 

Even in their shared potions lesson, Draco wasn’t vocal at all. Professor Snape was even surprised when Draco hadn’t spat any insults in his class.

Harry went into the great hall for dinner that night, and saw Draco immediately. His hair was tousled and rough and there were growing dark bags under his eyes. Harry thought that maybe Draco wasn’t getting any sleep either. 

“Harry, are you sure you’re okay? Ever since you left the hospital you’ve been off. Is there something going on? If Malfoy is being a problem then you can always talk to Dumbledore.” Hermione suggested, trying to offer her support.

Harry did want to go to Dumbledore about Draco. But not for the reason anyone else, apart from Harry and Draco, would expect it to be. 

“Yeah. No, it’s fine I just,” Harry had to think of a lie, and quick. “I want to get back on my broom.” He said. He wasn’t completely lying, but it wasn’t the most important thing that was on Harry’s mind right now.

“Oh, well you should have said! Ron can go with you later, I’m sure if you’re careful no one will notice.” Hermione laughed and Ron nodded, happily agreeing. 

“Fine by me as long as you don’t get injured again.” Ron chuckled and shoved another chicken leg into his mouth. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to Harry. “Honestly. He does not know manners.” Hermione laughed, shooting a playful scowl at Ron. Harry laughed too, and it made him feel a lot better. 

*

Later that day when the sun began to set, Harry followed Ron out to the Quidditch grounds. They try and do as many practical turns and tricks as possible but it always ends up with them playing a one on one seeker game. With Harry being the obvious winner.

But Ron didn’t give up this time around. He tested Harry’s skills very hard, even after Harry just leaving the hospital. 

They both circled the pitch, searching for the small golden snitch so that they can shoot up towards it. He looked at Ron from the other side of the pitch and laughed as he was waving his head around everywhere, trying to spot the shiny ball. Harry lowered his head to try and stop himself from laughing, and turned so that he could have a different view of the pitch.

He stopped immediately in his place when he saw Draco sitting in the quidditch pitch seats, watching Harry as he flew above. Harry just wanted to fly over to him and tell him how he feels. But he was distracted by Ron’s voice.

“Harry, you seen something?” Ron shouted from across the pitch.

Harry stared, piercing his green eyes into grey ones. He took a deep breath and saw that Draco wasn’t pleading for him to come talk to him. Wasn’t showing that anything that had happened between them meant something.

“No, mate.” Harry shouted back, diverting his gaze back to the rest of the green field. He sighed and lifted his head, and spotted a flickering gold light coming from above. Either Harry could go get the snitch and let Draco leave, or he could fly down and try and talk about what he was feeling.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. If Draco was going to act like a git, so was he.

Harry shot off on his broom from where he was sitting, and did a straight bee line towards the glowing ball. He grabbed it with his hands and shouted towards Ron “Haha mate, victory’s mine!”.

Ron slowly made his way towards Harry, a look of anger on his face. He had tried really hard.

“Congrats mate, again.” Ron smiled, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry just smiled, but the smile was gone when he saw that Draco had left from his seat and headed back to the school. 

“Did you see a teacher?” Ron had quickly whipped his head around to look where Harry’s attention was fixed on.

“No, no. I just thought I saw something earlier. Let’s go.” He smiled at Ron and flew down, picking up his bag and heading towards the dorms. 

*

The rest of the week was the same. Harry tried and tried, but he gave up. Draco hadn’t said a word to Harry since they left the hospital wing. 

At the end of the week, Harry had noticed that Draco wasn’t in any of his lessons at all. And he never showed up to the great hall either.

It was a sunday, and it was time for the name picking to happen for the triwizard tournament. It was all anyone had been talking about, and Harry was starting to get tired of it. He saw Cedric through the crowd and went over to him to wish him good luck, and then made his way back to where Ron and Hermione had found a seat. 

The hall started to fill up even more, and all Harry could hear was excited whispers and cheering. 

He smiled, looking around. And then he saw Draco. He had missed his face, even though it had only been a couple days since he had seen him last. His eyes were red and strained and his posture was slouched as he sat down on the opposite side of the hall to harry. He looked up, saw Harry and held his head low. 

Harry stared and stared and stared. But it was no use. 

Dumbledore’s voice boomed over the hall.

“Silence!” He shouted.

He picked the first name out of the goblet.

“Viktor Krum.” Dumbledore announced and the hall erupted in cheer. Harry clapped and smiled at Ron as he whooped and shouted. 

Dumbledore picked another name.

“Fleur Delacour.” He announced. Harry had applauded and wiggled his eyebrows to Ron, much to Hermione’s dismay. He chuckled and turned back to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore picked the third and final name.

“Cedric Diggory.” Dumbledore announced. Harry stood up, shouting Cedric’s name along with his friends. He smiled and sat down, sighing to his friends in elation for Cedric and the rest of the competitors. 

Dumbledore had begun saying when the first challenge was, but the goblet had turned red and spat flames everywhere. Harry didn’t know what’s going on. His friends were asking around to find an answer.

A small piece of paper flew out of the goblet, and Dumbledore caught it. He stopped in his tracks. And turned around to face the audience in the hall.

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore announced, in a stern voice. 

Harry’s body had gone numb. Why was Dumbledore saying his name? What was on the last piece of paper?

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore announced again, staring directly at Harry now.

Harry couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t hear his friends around him, gasping. All he could see was Draco, a tear running down his face as he stared at Harry.

Harry’s world stopped spinning. He couldn’t make out any of the faces that stared at him. 

He could now feel his friends prodding him on the back, pushing him forward. But that wasn’t his biggest problem right now.

Draco stood up from his stand and ran off, out of the hall. Harry looked from Dumbledore to a running Draco. He stood up, feeling judged by the eyes and ran out after Draco.

“Where the fuck is he going?” Ron shouted, watching Harry run.

“I don’t know.” Hermione said, starting to get worried. She grabbed Ron’s hand and walked out of the hall, intent on looking for Harry. Pansy had followed after them. 

Large amounts of voices were now sounding out of the hall, but Harry ignored it. He just kept on running. He didn’t care what people thought of him anymore.

The halls were empty as he was running and running and running.

He caught a glimpse of blonde and stopped. Draco was at the end of the corridor, his hands on his thighs as he was taking deep breaths. 

Harry ran up to Draco, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco froze, but he didn’t turn. 

“Draco, please turn around.” Harry pleaded, needing to see Draco’s face.

Draco slowly turned, shrugging his shoulder that Harry’s hand was on. Did he not want Harry to touch him?

Draco’s face was lit up by the sconces that were on either side of him. His face was hard, and he had his mouth clamped as if to stop it from trembling.

“I can’t believe you put your name in.” Draco said quietly, not making eye contact with Harry.

“Draco- I didn’t. I don’t know how I was picked.” Harry exclaimed, trying to get Draco to understand.

Harry lifted his hand up, and slowly cupped Draco’s jaw with it. Draco looked up, sadness showing in his eyes.

“I promise.” Harry softly said, and leaned forward.

His mouth met Draco’s, and Draco immediately relaxed into the touch. Harry brought his hand up and carded it through Draco’s hair, pushing Draco harder into his flustered face.

Harry let out a soft sigh as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, still keeping his lips on Harry’s.

The kiss was rough but passionate, fast but also so immensely slow, making the hairs at the back of Harry’s head stand up. It was pure bliss, feeling Draco’s soft lips against his own chapped ones. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. That was what he wanted to tell Draco. And he had done it.

Harry smiled into the kiss, and softly pulled back.

“Promise me you’ll stay. I don’t want you to run away anymore. I want you in my arms, forever. We’ll get through this. I’ll win the tournament for you.” Harry said, softly breathing as he pressed his forehead against Draco’s.

Draco smiled, and his eyes softened. 

“I promise, Harry.” He whispered.

“Boyfriends?” Harry said with no hesitation. 

“Boyfriends.” Draco affirmed. His breath hitched in his throat, but he knew he had to say it. “Maybe I am gay. Just a little. Only for you.” 

Harry laughed, his breath skimming Draco’s face. “I knew it.” Harry said, and leant in to kiss him again.

The corridor around them had disappeared, and they were both in their own world. Together.

“What the FUCK?” Ron said, turning into the corridor and finding Harry and Draco snogging. Behind stood a red faced Hermione and an angry Pansy Parkinson.

“Surprise.” Harry awkwardly laughed.

He took Draco’s hand and sighed. This was exactly where Harry wanted to be. Nothing could stop him, he had no worries. As long as Draco was beside him, he knew everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I honestly didn’t expect for it to get such reach so early on, but I am overwhelmed with the amount of love that it has got.  
> I appreciate all of y’all <3  
> (find me on tumblr @ferretboyandpotty)!


End file.
